White Moon Rising
by Athena Silverwolf
Summary: A bunch of little scenes in the Blue Moon universe that fall between seasons or are totally random. Please read Blue Moon first! Cliché: They'd defied those so badly no one used them anymore.
1. Pizza Night

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So Blue Moon will probably be on hiatus for about another two weeks, but in the meantime, I managed to write this! It's set between seasons 2 and 3 and I just had to write it! It's slightly AU whereas Danny knows about the wolves.**

Pizza Rolls

She wasn't sure when pack nights started happening at Stiles' house instead of Scott's. She likes to think it's because even Jackson is comfortable around the hyperactive ball of ceaseless talking, but she knows it's because of pack instincts. It's subtle, sometimes, but not always, like when the wolves brush their shoulders against the doorway as they come in, or when even Derek checks the perimeters of the property.

Jackson claims the couch with Danny leaning against his legs because hello, the blonde is the king. Danny brought over his X-Box, as usual, and the boys are taking turns playing on the flat-screen Derek bought them. Isaac and Stiles are sprawled on the floor with Scott on Stiles' other side, his dark mop resting on his best friend's thigh. Derek, ever the big-bad lone wolf Alpha, is sitting in the other arm chair, the one not reserved for the Sheriff when he comes home. There's something relaxed about the Alpha that she hasn't seen in a long time.

Picking up the phone as she kicks the oven door closed, she dials a familiar number. "Hi, Sheriff. It's Ami. Just wondering if you want me to swing by with your dinner on my way home or leave it in the fridge. Though Stiles might eat it if I leave it here," she says, pulling the lemonade mix out of the cabinet. Stiles bought it at some farmers' market, so she knows it's healthy, and makes three pitchers of the stuff. She still can't believe how much food and drink her wolves and Stiles for that matter manage to consume in one meal.

"You okay with driving here so late?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"Derek's driving," she assures him, smiling over her shoulder as she hears the Alpha huff. "You know the boys are all sleeping here, right?" she checks, sliding the four slices of pizza onto a plate for the pack's father figure.

"I know. Can you make sure they clean up before you leave?" he asks, and she can hear him chuckling as he shifts through another pile of papers. Through the phone she knows he's in the cruiser, probably on patrol, but he'll be back in the station around midnight when she gets there. He always is. He's her second father like that, checking on her without being obvious, and she can't help but appreciate it.

"I make no promises for whatever food fights breaks out after I leave," she replies. He really laughs this time, and she smiles.

"Thanks kiddo," he says, and she bids him goodbye.

With the lemonade in the fridge, the pizza in the oven, and the brownies already done, all she needs to do is get the table ready. But as Derek has pointed out, that's not her job anymore. So she says "Jackson, Isaac, can you come set the table? Scott, Danny, clean up the living room. Derek, can you grab the extra chair from the basement? Stiles, would you…you're already here." Laughing, she grins at the skinny chatter-mouth and helps him cut up the ridiculous amount of pizza she made. He's always helping her in the kitchen, probably because he loves to cook as much as she does, something they both learned from their mother.

Ami knows she was the pack mom and Alpha female of Derek's pack. But with the pack shifting, and Scott becoming more like an Alpha than ever, she wonders where her place is. Stiles, though a young man, is pack mom. There's no arguing it; he's always putting their needs before his own and helping them however he can. Ami knows he cooks for his dad and takes care of Scott, so she knows he can handle it. He's probably the most supernaturally in-tune human out there. She doesn't always count Deaton as human.

With Allison off in France for the last two months, Ami knows Scott's lost his Alpha female. But then again, maybe Lydia was the she-Alpha. The red-head certainly rules with an iron fist. So maybe, with the packs merging, Ami doesn't really have a place. Maybe she's just Derek's foster sister and Scott's adopted sister again.

The sudden thought nearly makes her cry, and she hastily withdraws from the kitchen, ordering, "Go ahead." Hopefully Derek will save her a piece of pizza, but she's not so hungry anymore. She can hear the boys jostling each other into their places at the table now that she's given them permission to begin their overly large meal.

Slipping out into the backyard, she finds the Sheriff's hammock and curls up in it, looking up at the still light sky. She loves June, because the sun still hasn't set, but she can see the moon rising too. The summer twilight is peaceful, and it makes it hard to believe Erica and Boyd are still missing. But with the Alpha pack lingering just outside the Hale territory, they've had to turn the search over to the police. There's only so much a young Alpha can do with such a small pack.

"Ami?" Scott's voice is quiet as he appears in the yard, but she doesn't jump. His ribbon had already given him away. He's sitting down beside her, making the hammock swing, but neither worries about balance. A werewolf and a half-wolf don't have to think about some things anymore. "Why'd you leave?" he asks softly.

"Go back inside, Scott, enjoy a pack night when Jackson's less of a prick than normal," she replies, turning away. She thinks it's so stupid for something she'd known all along to make her cry now, and she doesn't want him to see.

"Not until you tell me why you're upset," he tells her. She knows by the tone of his voice that he's not letting this go. It's another place where he's so much like Derek that it's scary.

So she tells him, ashamed of herself as she does. "First semester, we didn't really have packs. It was Peter, Derek and I, and you and Stiles and eventually Allison. Derek and I tried to look out for you. Second semester all that changed. It was Derek, me, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and kind of Peter on one side of the coin. On the other side was you, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, even Jackson and maybe even Danny. Now everything's changing again. I don't know where I fit this time. Am I still Derek's Alpha female? He has one Beta. Am I the mom of your pack? You've already got Stiles. No one needs me anymore," she says softly, her back to him.

"Stop saying he and you like that," Scott tells her. There's a sharp growl to his voice that makes her turn around, because she can feel his anger and his wolf. "Don't you get it? We're one pack, Ami. Derek's the Alpha. I'm the…" he trails off as though he doesn't have a name for what he is.

"Prime. You're the Prime, Scott," Derek says from the doorway. Ami jumps now. She was so focused on trying to figure Scott out that she'd ignored the other ribbons.

"I'm the Prime," the younger wolf agrees, turning back to his sister. "Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, even Danny, are Betas. Stiles is pack-mom. And you, well, we all know you're still the Alpha female. Even Lydia knows it. That's why she's okay with being the big sister who pretends not to care. She knows she doesn't have to be the Alpha female," he explains.

"One pack. I like that," she says, noticing that Scott quite bluntly summed Lydia up pretty well. So he did notice things when Allison wasn't around.

"Took you long enough," Jackson sneers without malice from the now open kitchen window. Danny thumps him in the side, but it's nothing for the former kanima, and Danny winces instead.

"We can be co-pack moms if you want. Though I'm not sure how that would work. Would one of us be like a step-pack mom? Step-moms are always the evil one, and I'm not evil. Obviously, I'm not saying you're evil, Ami, but you are a little scary. Not like, Gerard scary, because that man was just messed up, but you're way scarier than Scott. Sorry Scott, but everyone knows you can't hurt a fly and," Stiles would have just kept spewing words had Derek not slapped his hand over the smaller boy's mouth, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Stiles continues to talk, and Scott falls off the hammock laughing as Derek withdraws his hand in disgust.

"You will be Alpha female, won't you? You can't leave," Isaac is there then, looking like a worried puppy.

Ami immediately runs her hand through his sandy curls, then climbs off the hammock. She springs up onto his back, resting her chin on his shoulder, and she can feel him rumbling in his chest. She'd miss this too much if she left. Since she always knows how they all feel, she decides to return the favor and says, "Of course I'll be the Alpha female. I'm not planning on going anywhere. I'd miss this too much."

And to think, it took a pizza dinner to make her figure out her part in the new pack.


	2. Lunch Room Cliche

Lunch Table Cliché

Scott and Stiles were sitting in the middle of an empty table when I walked into the cafeteria. They looked cowed, like they were uncertain they should be sitting there, and I realized it was Boyd's table.

A flare in Isaac's ribbon told me he'd realized it too. So when I nodded to him, we joined the boys, setting our lunches down on the table. Isaac sat next to Scott as I sat across from him, next to Stiles. It didn't take long for Danny to sit on Stiles' other side, and Jackson sat next to him with a sigh of annoyance. Stiles raised his eyebrows at the blonde, who glared at him with a sneer.

Boyd's seat was left empty, as was the chair Erica had started taking, but there was still room for Lydia to sit on Scott's other side. She sat with a lofty look at Jackson, prompting me to reach across the table and touch her hand. Instantly I was rewarded with a flash of belonging. It made me smile as I withdrew, though Lydia was rolling her eyes at me.

This was pack, and it was Lydia's as much as the rest of us. She might present a cold, uncaring façade, but I was well versed in her concern and worry when something bad happened. I had noticed how she sat in the ideal seat in class to keep an eye on the rest of us. Plus, the way she depended on Scott now, for comfort as well as protection, well it made it pretty obvious. Lydia was the oldest sister, the one who cared and protected us in her own way. She pretended not to care, but if you messed with her friends, she'd rip your head off.

Allison was off in France for who knew how long and Erica and Boyd were still missing. We were all different social classes, with statuses in the school on each end of the spectrum. But sitting there, in our private little conversations at the same table, made me realize how far we'd come. So I sat back with a smile, biting into an apple, as all around me I felt my pack.


End file.
